


Luminair

by yoonagi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, after-graduation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Apa yang berbeda dari segelas melon soda yang dibiarkan tak terjamah di hadapan Kanata?
Relationships: Shinkai Kanata/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Luminair

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis iseng-iseng teruntuk kawan saya, Ama. Publishnya butuh perjuangan, semoga kamu suka.

“ _Senpai_.”

Atensi Kanata yang tadinya ditujukan pada buku-buku jarinya kini dialihkan ke arah gadis di hadapan. Wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi, sekilas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir lelaki itu, namun sorot manik hijaunya justru berkata lain.

Arisu terdiam sebentar. Tiga detik berlalu selagi mereka bertukar pandang, lantas sang gadis buru-buru menunduk, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel mungilnya. “Rambutmu basah,” ucapnya, di tangannya ada sehelai handuk kecil berwarna kuning muda.

Pemuda tersebut masih bergeming ketika Arisu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, meluruskan lengan agar dapat meraih puncak kepala Kanata, lalu dengan hati-hati mengeringkan helai-helai surai sewarna lautan dan langit yang menaunginya. Bunyi rintik hujan di luar tersamarkan suara rendah percakapan orang-orang yang duduk lumayan jauh dari meja mereka, musik _blues_ yang disetel dari pengeras suara di ujung ruangan, serta teredam dinding beton yang lumayan tebal. Meski saat menoleh ke jendela, hujan yang baru turun tak kurang dari lima menit lalu itu kelihatannya semakin deras.

“Kenapa Arisu bawa handuk ke mana-mana?” Pertanyaan tersebut meluncur dari bibir Kanata, bersamaan dengan ditariknya kedua tangan Arisu.

“Untuk jaga-jaga,” jawab gadis itu.

Sang pemuda menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya, sisa-sisa air hujan telah hilang dari sana. Arisu memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, dalam hati menelan fakta yang sulit diungkapkan. Ia tak mungkin bilang bahwa kebiasaan membawa handuk dalam tas sudah dilakukannya sejak lama—sejak setahun lalu saat ia mulai sering menemui Kanata yang nyaris selalu basah kuyup dengan disengaja di segala situasi.

“ _Senpai_ tidak tahu hari ini akan hujan?”

Kanata menggeleng. “Tidak pernah menonton televisi.”

Senyum tipis terbit di bibir Arisu. “Benar juga, khas Kanata- _senpai_ sekali, ya,” ujarnya seraya melipat handuk. “Televisi memang membosankan, seringkali. Tapi ada juga hal-hal berguna seperti ramalan cuaca.”

Arisu mencoba bicara hal lain yang menarik soal televisi, kepalanya memutar rekaman soal berita-berita internasional, Olimpiade Tokyo yang bakal dimulai tahun ini, maupun sekadar dokumentasi hewan-hewan liar yang lucu. Namun, kala tersadar, pemuda di hadapannya sama sekali tak merespon—seolah tak tertarik. Seolah pikirannya sedang berkelana di tempat lain, jauh sekali. Sang gadis berhenti bicara, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat seraya masih menatap manik hijau Kanata.

“Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?”

Tersentak, Arisu berkedip beberapa kali. “Oh—aku kira _Senpai_ melamun.”

Ada hela napas kecil. Kanata menjatuhkan pandangan ke segelas _melon soda_ yang ternyata telah lama berdiri di tengah-tengah meja, menjembatani posisi duduknya dengan Arisu. Bulir-bulir air menetes di permukaan luar kaca, sedikit menimbulkan lingkaran genangan di bawahnya. Cairan hijau muda di dalam gelas tersebut seolah kepenuhan berkat es batu yang terlanjur mencair.

“Aku mendengarkan,” ujar Kanata. Netranya memantulkan rona hijau _melon soda_ , dilirikkan sekilas menuju tanda tanya di wajah Arisu. “Aku selalu mendengarkan Arisu.”

Jemari gadis itu meremas lipatan handuk di genggamannya—yang tadinya hendak dikembalikan ke dalam tas namun tidak jadi. Tanpa sadar ia mulai bernapas pendek-pendek, bagai terpotong oleh kerling tajam milik Kanata. “Maafkan aku.” Akhir ucapan gadis itu berhenti lebih cepat karena napasnya yang keburu tertahan.

“Kenapa?” Di hadapannya, Kanata menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. “Kamu tidak berbuat apa-apa.”

Serasa ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokan Arisu kala ia menelan ludah. “Aku—“

“Mungkin aku yang salah, Arisu.”

Kedua bola matanya melebar, sang gadis menatap gusar sosok Kanata yang kini lebih memilih untuk membuang muka ke arah jendela. Sorot lampu kendaraan melewati jalanan abu-abu, memantulkan cahaya ke jaket dan kemeja garis-garis yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut. Biru, senada rambut yang beberapa helainya masih mencuat tak rapi. Warna kesukaan _nya_. Di matanya ada refleksi kerlip pelita, membuatnya terlihat makin mirip pemandangan segelas _melon soda_ yang belum tersentuh.

Mungkin ini ide yang buruk sedari awal—mengundang Kanata untuk bertemu di hari berhujan, setelah nyaris dua bulan tak saling bicara satu sama lain. Bukannya bertengkar—setidaknya itu yang dipercaya Arisu—mereka hanya terlalu sibuk. Gadis itu masih terperangkap neraka ujian tingkat akhir, kebetulan saja hari ini ia tak perlu pergi ke _juku_[1]. Sepulang sekolah, ia segera melesat ke kafe ini masih dengan seragam Yumenosaki menempel di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kanata—

“ _Senpai_ , setelah ini ada urusan?” Arisu menelan ludah. Memanggil Kanata dengan sebutan ‘ _senpai_ ’ kini terasa makin asing, terlebih dengan sosok lelaki itu yang telah melepas seragam SMA-nya sekitar setahun lalu. Dasi hijau yang tadinya tersemat di kerah kemejanya kini berpindah menjadi milik Arisu. Agaknya gadis itu bakal segera lupa bagaimana rupa Kanata dengan seragam basah kuyupnya di air mancur sekolah.

Saat sang pemuda menoleh, jantung Arisu seolah berhenti berdetak. Segaris kurva terpatri di bibir lelaki itu. “Tidak. Kamu mau pergi _juku_?”

Entah kenapa senyum itu tak berhasil memberi ketenangan di hati Arisu. Ia menggeleng pelan. “Hari ini tidak ada _juku_.”

_Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan Kanata-_ senpai.

Kalimat itu tersendat, enggan terucap dari mulut sang gadis.

“Benar? Jangan membolos gara-gara aku, loh.”

Gelengan sekali lagi. “Mana mungkin aku membolos gara-gara _Senpai_.”

Ah, gawat.

Separuh kesadaran Arisu tak percaya ia baru mengucapkan kalimat yang multi-tafsir, dan kini cenderung menuju ke arah makna negatif. Separuh kesadarannya lagi ia paksa bekerja untuk menangkap respon Kanata, yang hanya berupa seberkas keterkejutan di wajahnya yang tak lagi tersenyum.

“Begitu, ya.” Kanata menghindari tatapan Arisu, terpaksa kembali memfokuskan atensi pada satu-satunya gelas minuman di atas meja. “Arisu sudah tidak suka _melon soda_? Dulu kamu selalu meminumnya sampai habis.”

Selepas mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian, gadis itu menjawab lirih, “Masih suka....”

Tangan kanan Kanata terulur, ujung telunjuknya perlahan menyentuh butir air yang menetes pada dinding kaca, seperti titik-titik air mata yang diusap dari sudut mata. “Begitu ... aku lega. Tapi—“

Ada jeda singkat.

“—apa kamu masih menyukaiku?”

Arisu melupakan cara bernapas dengan benar. Ia melupakan cara membaca ekspresi orang lain, wajah Kanata di hadapannya menyimpan terlalu banyak hal yang tak dapat ia pahami. Kesedihan, setitik kemarahan, kekecewaan, _putus asa_. Kira-kira, raut menyedihkan macam apa yang ia berikan pada pemuda tersebut? Apa Kanata bisa mendengar kerasnya debar jantung Arisu? Menyadari gemetar tangan gadis itu? Merasakan hatinya yang patah?

Sang gadis tak pernah menyangka akan begini jadinya.

Awalnya, itu semua ide Kanzaki. Ia tak akan tertarik masuk Klub Biologi-Kelautan (atau klub manapun di sekolah) jika bukan karena ajakan—paksaan Kanzaki. Lelaki bersurai ungu panjang itu selalu bilang bahwa klub mereka kekurangan anggota, yang bagi Arisu cuma dilebih-lebihkan karena banyak klub lain di Yumenosaki yang anggotanya tak kalah sedikit. Bila tidak ada paksaan itu, Mayuzumi Arisu tak akan pernah tahu Klub Biologi-Kelautan menyimpan akuarium-akuarium cantik di ruangan mereka, bahwa Hakaze- _senpai_ yang menyebalkan itu juga salah satu anggota, bahwa ketuanya—Shinkai Kanata, adalah laki-laki aneh yang sering ia perhatikan diam-diam dari jendela kelas, tengah duduk di air mancur sepanjang siang yang terik.

Arisu tak pernah menyangka kunjungan kedua ke ruang klub (untuk mencari Kanzaki) bakal mempertemukannya dengan Kanata. Pemuda tersebut berdiri di bawah hujan, membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya dialiri air yang jatuh deras sekali. Kala itu, Arisu otomatis mempercepat langkah, menggenggam erat gagang payung yang menaunginya. Sepasang netranya bertemu dengan manik kehijauan Kanata, pertama kali.

“ _Jangan berdiri di bawah hujan_ ,” ujar Arisu kala itu, tangannya terangkat—menyangga payung di atas sosok mereka berdua.

Kanata hanya memberinya senyuman. Membisikkan ucapan terima kasih yang kurang terdengar di antara derasnya tangis awan. Tak pernah terlintas di benak Arisu, bahwa sepasang mata lelaki itu tampak begitu cantik saat dilihat dari dekat, bahwa sosoknya yang diguyur air hujan samar-samar menguarkan aroma laut. Bahwa senyum manisnya tanpa sadar memaksa jantung Arisu bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

Jika diberi kesempatan, Arisu ingin kembali ke saat itu, di bawah payung yang menaungi mereka dari rintik hujan. Barangkali, ia bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kanata di sana.

“Arisu.”

Tersentak, panggilan Kanata menarik kembali kesadaran sang gadis dari pecahan-pecahan memorinya. Pemuda tersebut masih ada di sana, di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan manik hijau yang sama.

_Lantas, apa yang berbeda_?

“Tidak perlu memberiku jawaban, kalau kamu tidak ingin,” tambahnya, menarik satu lagi simpul rumit di kepala sang gadis. Ia bergeming sebentar, seolah ragu-ragu dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Namun hening di antara mereka akhirnya mendorong kalimat itu keluar. “Kurasa aku sudah cukup mengerti.”

Hujan yang turun semakin deras bagai menggedor-gedor sisi lain jendela. Arisu setia mematung saat Kanata beranjak, meninggalkannya bersama segelas minuman yang tak tersentuh, sehelai handuk kusut di genggaman serta sebuah payung di sandaran kursi yang gadis itu rasa bakal lebih berguna di tangan sang pemuda.

* * *

[1] Bimbingan belajar atau tempat les


End file.
